


Words of Comfort

by Anariel_Luinwe



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Baby Legolas, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Loss, Parent Thranduil, Pre-Hobbit, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariel_Luinwe/pseuds/Anariel_Luinwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imaginexhobbit prompt on tumblr: Imagine Thranduil when Legolas says his first words.</p><p>"Thranduil choked back a mixture of a laugh and a sob. Legolas’s first word."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am a poor college student merely playing with the wonderful universe Mr. Tolkien has created.

It was early morning. The sun was just starting to peek through the smallest gaps of the dense forest. King Thranduil used to enjoy these moments best. Mornings encompassed the most beautiful sights of Mirkwood and almost always meant moments of relative peace for him with his family. But that was before his beloved wife left for the Halls of Mandos merely a month . Even now the sight was breathtaking, but Thranduil could no longer find joy in its visage. 

The cries of an inpatient elfling pulled the king from his musings. With a sigh, he trudged over to the prince’s room and lifted the child from the cot. No tears coated the infant’s cheeks, belying his fuss as a need for attention. Legolas smiled up at his father, happy to be snuggled in his arms. 

“Up with the birds! Maybe we should have named you little sparrow instead of Greenleaf!” Thranduil laughed as Legolas tugged on his unbraided hair. 

The king carried the boy to his expansive balcony and drank in the colors of the sunrise as they did every morning. Bright colors streaked the sky, highlighted and reflected off of low hanging clouds. It was times such as this when Thranduil keenly felt his loss. Not only did he no longer have his wife to revel in Arda’s beauty with, but his son no longer had his mother. This prodded at his aching heart like a healer cleaning the raw edges of an open wound. He did not feel the tears slip from the closely guarded gates of his eyes. But he did feel the chubby hands of his little leaf pat his face. 

Thranduil leaned into his son’s touch and looked down to him. Legolas’s crystalline eyes were wide and full of a child’s worry. His hands again patted clumsily against the dampness of Thranduil’s cheek. 

“Nana?” Legolas whispered softly... _knowingly._

Thranduil choked back a mixture of a laugh and a sob. Legolas’s first word. 

“I am the only one here and yet you still cannot say _ada_ first? I’d bet you anything your mother is laughing at me in the Halls!” He told him. 

Legolas still looked on with confusion and worry. Thranduil hugged him tighter and pressed a kiss to the palm against his cheek. 

“Yes, I miss your nana, tithen pen. But she would be so happy and proud of you right now.” Thranduil whispered softly, voice thick with emotion. 

Legolas smiled then, gap-toothed and innocent, drawing a small smile in return from his father. 

Thranduil breathed in deep the outside air and schooled his features once more into the strong and unshakeable mask of King of the Woodland Realm. He turned them away from the now bright light of the fully risen sun and exited their chambers.

“Time for breakfast, ion nin.”

“Good morning my lords!” A servant greeted upon their entrance to the dining hall.

“It is indeed. Prepare us something special! The prince...my son...has spoken his first words!” Thranduil replied proudly.

There was no place for grief here. He would cherish these moments, for Legolas would only have so many firsts. And he vowed to witness every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ion nin = my son  
> nana = mommy  
> ada = daddy  
> tithen pen = little one


End file.
